Wyrm Dragon
Wyrm Dragons are a type of Dragon from Emiria. Biology Wyrm dragons can grow up to 10 metres long, and mass up to two tonnes. They can have a wingspan of twenty metres. They are long and snakelike, and have no front limbs. However, they do have large wings that make them easily capable of flight. They are covered in scales, with are usually a maroon colour. They are incredibly hard, and have been known to withstand repeated mace strikes. They have a fairly long head, with large jaws filled with sharp teeth. They have large nostrils and a good sense of smell, as well as a good sense of sight and hearing, though they don't have external ears. They have a single, long horn on their nose, and two longer horns pointing backwards from above each eye. The large wings are a very pale cream colour. They are thick and leathery, capable of surviving sword attacks, though they are the weakest part of the dragon. They have two relatively short legs, but their back muscles are extremely strong, allowing them to stand up on land. These legs end in feet with three hooked talons. The talons are extraordinary sharp and hard. They are commonly used to slash at prey. The have a long tail to counterbalance the long, snakelike body. At the end are two spikes, theorised to be made of the same hard material as the claws. The wyrm can use its tail like a mace. Intelligence and Psychology They are not sapient, but are capable of forward thinking and ambush hunting. They have also been spotted occasionally using tools. However, they are aggressive towards all species other than their own kin, and can be very violent when they or their offspring are threatened. Diet They are strictly carnivorous. Some appear to leisure picking off humans from their cities as 'sport'. This seems to show that as well as aggression, they have feelings such as sadism and hatred, as individuals that begin hunting in this manner usually have had previous experiences with men. Wyrm Combat Wyrm Dragons are deadly foes. Their scales can withstand repeated assault from a mace or hammer, and their wings can withstand sword attacks. Their claws are extremely sharp and hard, and their tail is like a mace, but deadlier. Extreme caution is advised. Though Wyrms apparently have no weaknesses, they do. The wings cannot withstand a battering from a mace or hammer, and as in all species, the eyes, nostrils and the inside of the mouth are also vulnerable. Unfortunately, the only target you are likely to hit are the wings, for which you would require a ranged weapon such as a catapult. However, extreme accuracy and timing is advised. Even when on the ground, Wyrms are deadly. However, with enough people, chances are you may be able to get close enough, and strike it in the eye or nostril. Even if you cannot be extremely accurate, the scales around those spots are weaker, and can be penetrated by a blade. Even then, the Wyrm may not be dead. The only to be sure, as their is no way to shatter the scales and stab the brain, is to get inside the mouth, and slice the windpipe in the throat. Wyrm-hide is also resistant to fire, lighting and most elemental spells. However, they are not spellcasters themselves. Category:Dragons Category:Carnivores Category:Non-Sapient Creatures